musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1911
1911 in music Singles: *Some of These Days Sophie Tucker *The Oceana Roll Eddie Morton *Core 'ngrato Enrico Caruso *King of the Bungaloos Gene Greene *Missouri Joe Sophie Tucker *Canhanibalmo Rag/Blushing Maiden March Arthur Pryor/Vessella's Italian Band *Home Sweet Home Alma Gluck *Alexander's Ragtime Band Billy Murray *Ave Maria Alma Gluck *Dill Pickles Rag Guido Deiro *Steamboat Bill Edward Meeker *Come, Josephine, In My Flying Machine Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Good Morning, Judge Sophie Tucker *Believe Me If All Those Endearing Young Charms John McCormack *Oh' You Beautiful Doll Henry Burr *Oh, You Beautiful Doll American Quartet *Here Comes My Daddy Now Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan *Hundred Pipers / Miss Drummond of Perth / Sleepy Maggie Pipe-Major Forsyth and Drums *Emmett's Favorite Yodel George P. Watson *Only to See Her Face Again Will Oakland *That Loving Soul Kiss Sophie Tucker *Kathleen Mavourneen John McCormack *The Washington Waddle Premier Quartette *Railroad Rag/Waiting Down by the Mississippi Shore Arthur Collins/Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *I'm on My Way to Reno Billy Murray *All Alone Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Infanta Fred Van Eps *Virginia Reel National Promenade Band *L'océan Adolphe Bérard *Where the River Shannon Flows Will Oakland *The Ragtime Violin/Bill From Louisville Maurice Burkhart/Eddie Morton *Ah, Moon of My Delight Reed Miller *There's A Girl in Havana James F. Harrison *Rag Pickings/U.S.A. Patrol Fred Van Eps/William Reitz *Ahoy! My Lads/Just Pushin' Around Fred Van Eps/Prince's Orchestra *The Burglar Buck/Zallah- Egyptian Intermezzo Fred Van Eps/William Reitz *I Want a Girl Just Like the Girl That Married Dear Old Dad Peerless Quartet *Mister Othello Ada Jones *They Always Pick on Me Ada Jones *Grand Baby, or a Baby Grand Ada Jones *Let Me Call You Sweetheart Arthur C. Clough *Dear Heart Venetian Instrumental Trio *The Harp That Once Through Tara's Halls Henry Burr *Vous n'avez pas ça Adolphe Bérard *Sur la route de Louviers Aristide Bruant *The Golden Wedding Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Fourth of July at Punkin Centre Cal Stewart *Ça fait peur aux oisseaux (The Frightened Birds) Edmond Clemént *Hannah, Won't You Smile Awhile Brunt and Stevenson *Honolulu Tom Boy Toots Paka's Hawaiians *I'm Mighty Glad I'm Living, That's All! George M. Cohan *Am Springbrunnen (The Fountain) Ada Sassoli *The 79th.’s Farewell to Gibraltar Pipe Major Forsythe, Pipers & Drummers of the Argyle & Sutherland Highlanders *Mary Morrison Pipe Major Laing *For You Alone Enrico Caruso *Drink to Me Only With Thine Eyes John McCormack *Elisir d'amore - Una furtiva lagrima John McCormack *Faust - Salve, dimora John McCormack *Congressman Filkins' Homecoming Steve Porter and Byron G. Harlan *All Alone Billy Murray *Charme d'amour Charles Daab *Per viver vicino a Maria John McCormack *Whitewash Man/Black and White Rag Fred Van Eps/El Cota *Mother Goose Songs/The Moo Cow Moo Elizabeth Wheeler/Henry Price *Alexander's Ragtime Band Victor Military Band *Alamo Rag/I'm Looking for a Nice, Young Fellow Who's Looking for a Nice Young Girl Columbia Quartet/Ada Jones with Brunswick Quartet *Where the Red, Red Roses Grow Various Artists *Tyrolienne Serenade Harry S. Barbour *L'elegante Polka Charles Daab *The Son of God Goes Forth to War Edison Mixed Quartet *Ragtime Soldier Man George Elliott *Little Annie Rooney Arthur C. Clough *The Melody of Love Lucy Isabelle Marsh *Down in Sunshine Valley Manuel Romain *Just One Word of Consolation Will Oakland *Turkish March Creatore's Band *Dancing on the House Top Charles Daab *By the Saskatchewan Frederick K. Weld *My Cavalier National Promenade Band *The Picnic Harry Lauder *Memories of Home Venetian Instrumental Trio *Traviata - Di Provenza il mar Ernesto Caronna *All Aboard for Blanket Bay Ada Jones *I'm Looking for a Nice Young Fellow Ada Jones *Una noche en la mar Rita Villa *Only a Pansy Blossom Will Oakland *Some of These Days/ Rhinewine Rag American Quartet/Arthur Pryor's Band Category:1911